


How Could You Lie for So Long?

by SaladBerries



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladBerries/pseuds/SaladBerries
Summary: Isabella Swan had a secret that only her and her family know. She's a fallen angel. She is human, she will admit to that, but she just has some extra boosts from whatever power she had left when climbing up from Hell. She found Carlisle Cullen in Chicago, Illinois and knew that she was his mate. She ran away to where her "adopted" parents lived, next to the Swans in Forks, Washington. Catch up on her coven's crazy days, her relationships, and fighting with an enemy. There's a few newborns in there as well, just for a heads up.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit more to this because I hadn't realized how short it was. I rushed through this so I fixed it a bit as well.

Bella shook her head as Alice bounced around her, going a bit faster than a human should. She grabbed Alice's shoulder and cocked her head. She had been in Forks for three years now and she couldn't be happier that she was here. Rosalie and Emmett had graduated last year, but they were taking a "year's break" before college. Jasper, Alice, and Edward were the only ones still in school with her.

"Alice, I need you to breath because you haven't for the past couple minutes and people are looking. No, we aren't going shopping, even if it is my birthday. Carlisle and I already have plans." Alice pouted at Bella's words but didn't argue with her. Jasper chuckled softly and put his arm around Alice's shoulders. "Jay, convince your girlfriend while I go talk with Edward and steal his breakfast." Bella smirked at Jasper's laugh but didn't comment as she moved to the cafeteria where Edward was picking at his food. Bella snagged a fruit cup and the cereal bar because they were the only salvageable things in the pile.

"Alice is thinking of ways to convince you." Edward informed her as he looked up from where he was playing with his rubber sausage. Bella just shrugged as she stretched and took a bite of her cereal bar. She wasn't concerned about Alice, she wasn't about to let the pixie drag her around the mall in Port Angeles as a "present." 

Bella looked up as she heard footsteps and noticed Angela coming close to her. "Happy birthday, Bella!" Angela grinned and hugged Bella tightly before saying, "I have to go home, my little brother is sick and my parents are out of town. Could we plan something soon?" Bella agreed to text her and Angela was off. Bella watched her fondly and then looked at Edward, who was pouting. He wished Angela was his mate, she was kind, smart, funny. Bella gave Edward a look but he just pouted at her in response.

"Jay!" Bella waved Jasper and Alice over. She waited for them to get close before cocking her head at him. "Have you talked to Peter and Char lately?"

"Yeah, they're coming up tonight for your birthday and then helping send you and Carlisle off."

Bella nodded and hid a smile behind her hand. She had blocked Carlisle and her's decision from both Edward and Alice, so they had no idea what they were doing. It was safe and she hadn't seen these people in forever so she was excited. "Come on, Edward," Bella said as she stood up. They needed to get to English. Alice and Jasper had biology.

She couldn't wait for tonight.

{ . . . . . }

Bella kissed Carlisle as she walked in the door, setting her bag down as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her tightly. Edward ignored the two of them and walked into the house further. Jasper shook his head as the lust hit him but didn't say anything as he moved to the living room. Alice was close behind, having had to park the car in the garage. Carlisle pulled away from Bella to give her a gentle kiss and then pick her up, causing her to giggle.

"How was work?" Bella asked as she played with the hair at the base of Carlisle's neck. He nuzzled her neck, running his nose up and down her main artery. "Did you get everything packed?" Carlisle smiled into her neck. She really was perfect for him. She showed softness and then a concern to what he had been doing all day. He had the overnight shift at the hospital, so she barely go any sleep but it wasn't often he had those shifts, so she had just drank some coffee.

"Work was fine, thank you for asking, my love. Yes, everything is ready to go and in the car." She smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks. "The dress is hanging up in the closet with your shoes." She kissed his lips and he smiled against her soft lips. She was so amazing. "How were the kids at school?"

"Trouble, like always. Jasper has detention for the next week while Alice-" Bella squealed as Jasper pulled her from Carlisle's arms in order to tickle her. Her laugh brought a big smile to Carlisle's face as he grabbed Bella back from her attacker.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Bella grinned and then stuck her tongue out at Jasper, who ducked his head to hide his amusement.

Bella allowed Carlisle to carry her up to the bedroom and she threw her shield up so they could talk in private. He kissed her in thanks before handing her the dress she would wear tonight while showing her the dress she'd wear tomorrow with her cloak on top of it. He watched her stretch before taking her t-shirt and jeans off. His eyes started bleeding black in arousal and Bella smiled at him as she took off her bra. He growled at her and she smiled as she blew him a kiss. 

"Don't tease me, Isabella." Carlisle pleaded. She smiled apologetically and nodded as she put the dress on before turning around. He zipped the dress up for her and then kissed her neck. It was a sleek black dress with a high neckline that was see-through. The dress went down to the middle of her shins and she was handed flats to put on as well. Carlisle knew she detested heels and with how accident prone she is, it's best that she wears flats or converse, like she'd be wearing tomorrow away from Alice's judgment. 

"How do I look?" Bella asked as she turned in a small circle. Carlisle pulled her close and twirled her once more with a smile. She purred and kissed him. The other's weren't allowed near Carlisle's room as an agreement to respect their coven leader, so hearing a knock on the door surprised her. She sent Carlisle a look because he had to give someone permission to knock on the door. "You had a plan for if we got distracted?" Bella asked. Carlisle laughed and nodded yes. "Peter and Char better be here or I'm rioting." Carlisle laughed again and quickly changed from his work button-down and khakis to black jeans and a light blue button down. 

He walked Bella downstairs with their arms linked, where Bella quickly detached from him. She jumped at Char to give her a hug and then squeaked as she was passed to Peter to get a hug from him. She stayed in Peter's arms for as long as possible before moving back to Carlisle's side. 

Peter was grinning ear to ear and tipped his cowboy hat at her. "Howdy, bit, how've you been? You're plans working out?"

"Usually do, Peter." Bella said with a fake sniff of contempt. He laughed and Bella felt Carlisle silently chuckle. "I'm doing great." She informed him before looking up at Carlisle, who was watching her adoringly. 

Everyone started talking and Bella just basked in being with her coven and with her mate. She was happy and relaxed for the first time in a while. She couldn't wait to see what their trip held either. It was always eventful with the Volturi. She wouldn't sleep tonight, she would just end up sleeping tomorrow on the jet. If worst came to worse, she would take some sleeping pills. She was sleepy and she knew it would be terrible tomorrow but she couldn't really care. She would get to see her grandpa and she would be getting coffee as well. Carlisle kissed her forehead and smiled because he could feel her emotions and hers alone as his mate. And he knew exactly what she was thinking of. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day.


	2. In Italy from a Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle and Bella head to Italy and get to spend time with their extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get another update by next week, but it'll probably get out before that.

Bella woke up on the jet in the middle of the flight. Carlisle was holding her in his arms and talking with Demetri, Alec, and Jane at vampire speed. Bella waved at the other three as she stretched a bit. She was in Carlisle's t-shirt and a pair of her own sweatpants. She hadn't wanted to sleep in her dress. Bella stretched and gave Carlisle a look until he released his arms from around her so she could stand and stretch. She flounced over to Jane to give her a big hug. She then moved on to hug Alec before hugging Demetri. She moved back to Carlisle and settled into his lap.

"How did you sleep, my love?" Carlisle asked softly. Bella smiled and kissed his cheek gently. He purred and nuzzled into her neck as he scented her, she longed for his scent further on her but they couldn't currently. Carlisle's beast wouldn't allow him to scent her like that in front of other people. "We land in another two hours. Do you want to shower and then get dressed?" She nodded at Carlisle's words and let him carry her into the bedroom with attached bathroom. He turned on the shower and quickly stripped her and himself. He carried her into the shower and started to wash her off gently. 

"Can I get some food?" Bella asked to whoever wanted to move in the middle of the plane. She heard the door open and something being set down beside the bed. She called a thanks before relaxing into Carlisle's administrations. "I'm stealing your shirt again, Carlisle." Bella informed him calmly as he rubbed her stomach to lather the soap. He smiled and kissed the side of her head. She would change into her dress and she would look magnificent, but for now, while there was still quite a bit of flight left, she could relax.

"How did Jasper take us leaving him in charge?" Carlisle asked Bella as he dried her off. She sighed happily as he carefully took care of her. "I take it wasn't that bad of a reaction?" 

Bella giggled and shook her head. "I have never seen Jasper as excited and honored as he did in that moment. Even when we told him I was your mate." Carlisle chuckled softly and started to brush Bella's hair. "Remind me to call him when we get settled?" Carlisle agreed and helped her get dressed before carrying her to the bedroom so she could eat and talk with him in private.

As always, conversations between the two were relaxed and teasing. Bella would tease Carlisle into taking a bite of her food only to have him tell her under no circumstances would he eat human food. Eventually there was about ten minutes before they would start descending so Bella got into her dress and black cloak with gold stitching, marking her a royal member of the Volturi. Her dress was similar to the one from last night, but the color of blood instead. Carlisle complimented her beauty before carrying her out to the main area of the jet. They settled down on the couch and waited for the plane to land so they could get out. 

When the door opened and Bella saw who was waiting for them she moved quickly but with an elegance that matched a vampires. As her confidence grew with Carlisle, so did her ability to move almost as smoothly as her mate. She no longer tripped over small things, like her feet or nothing. She had her eyes on who was waiting for her and immediately gave Marcus a big hug. Carlisle watched with fondness because he wouldn't have met his mate if it wasn't for Marcus. From there Bella hugged Felix and Heidi before moving back to Carlisle's side, making him all the more proud of her. 

"How have you been, little one?" Marcus asked once they were in the car and driving to the castle. He and Bella chatted while Carlisle watched in amusement and love. Alec eventually pulled him into a conversation about some classic Marcus had borrowed him the last time he wanted to read. When they pulled up to the castle, Bella gave one begging look to Carlisle, who just nodded his head. Sometimes it called for her to be the respectable queen he knew she could be and sometimes she just wanted to spend time with her family. They had no business today so while Bella had dressed up, it wouldn't matter, she would end up wearing his shirt and a pair of her jeans anyway. 

She proved him right by darting to their rooms, going faster than her normal running speed in her excitement, changing, and then running back out to jump on Felix's back. The gentle giant, for he was the sweetest of the Volturi guards, immediately ran with her on him to the library, where Aro and Caius were currently in means of working on correcting a history book, one of their hobbies. She jumped on Caius, who caught her and gave her a hug with a laugh. She moved to hug Aro, who also gave her a hug. 

"Small one." Aro greeted with a large grin. She beamed back and relaxed into the feelings of the castle. She felt for the wards she had put up last year and boosted them again. They would last another year. "What have you been up to, darling?" Aro asked as he sat her down on the couch with him beside her. 

"Ah, the usual, dealing with high school students, dealing with my vampire children, giving a whole bunch of shit to the people who deserve it." Bella counted off on her fingers and giggled at Caius' tired expression. She knew he loved her but he thought her vocabulary needed improving, even though he swore like a sailor in Greek all the time. "Like you have room to talk, brother." Bella pushed her foot into Caius' knee and he gave her an innocent expression. Aro laughed at the two because they were always like this. They got along better than Marcus and Bella sometimes. Aro once wondered if Bella was Caius' mate but determined that would end in the castle burning down, everyone he mentioned it to had agreed. 

Carlisle and Marcus eventually joined them to play a game of chess because Bella didn't care for the game (she had tried several times and just was not good at it, so she told Aro to shove a piece up his ass and had walked out.) She did however sit on Carlisle's lap and play with Marcus' pieces that he had taken out. She was still talking with Caius and Aro but just with her mate. Carlisle purred when she put the figurine down to play with the hairs on his neck. She smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling out her phone. She always got distracted and forgot to call Jasper.

"Evenin' your majesty." Jasper greeted with his southern drawl. "Everythin' is fine, Bella. Edward and I got this handled." Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you had to be with the person to feel their emotions, Major." She teased him. He chuckled and Bella could practically see him shaking his head. "There was something we forgot to tell you." Bella murmured as she thought. Carlisle looked away from his match to say what it was. 

"The rogue nomad." Bella nodded and went back to the phone call. Jasper had heard of course but he waited respectfully for Bella to explain.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and respect. "There's a nomad above Seattle. Usually it's a whatever situation, however, he hasn't exactly been discreet. He's been taking people that are well-known, doctors, lawyers, teachers, and draining them. You take care of it however you like, but we want it done before we get back."

"Is that all, ma'am?" Jasper asked as he started to make plans. Bella's smile turned dark and a bit sinister. "There will be nothing left of him, your majesties, I can assure you that." With that Bella said goodbye and hung up the call. She laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder and closed her eyes. It was past midnight in Italy and she was exhausted. She fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow they had actual duties to fulfill and she wanted her energy for it.


	3. Who knew Queenly Duties Could be so Tiring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Carlisle deal with a red-headed vampire that was attempting to create an army. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are there as well, but they just help it along. Jasper, along with Edward and Rosalie, take care of a rogue vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I kind of forgot about this one, but I'm back. I'm thinking of making Bella a bit on the darker side because she's been around vampires so much, but she's still a softie to those she loves. Thoughts and/or opinions?

Bella woke up to Carlisle's face in her collarbone. The vampire was as asleep as he could get, in a way that meant he was simply in his head with his eyes closed. He was breathing, a base instinct for him at this point, and Bella didn't have the heart to pull him from his thoughts just yet. She didn't have a meeting until eleven in the morning so she allowed herself to have a bit of a lie in. Her head jerked as her phone gave a random ring and she grabbed it before it could affect Carlisle at all.

"Good morning, mama." Edward said as she answered the phone. She smiled, while she realized there was a lot of bad in Edward's past, he and Jasper were her sweet boys and she wouldn't trade them for anything. "We're in Seattle right now, asking around about anything weird going on. Jasper said you wanted to get updates."

She couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped. "Yes, I did. Thank you, dear. Will we be having a newborn on our hands?" Bella asked as she started to pet through Carlisle's hair lightly. 

Edward gave a grumble. "Jasper's is hoping we do because he's a demented little freak but I hope not. Jasper, get away I swear-" There was a scuffle and then Jasper was on the phone.

"All of the signs are pointing that it's a newborn. No control over who they pick, basically a blood bath wherever they end up killing. What are your orders when we find it, mama?" Bella made a noise of displeasure and Jasper fixed his wording. "What are your orders when we find them, mama?" 

"Bring them home, Jasper. Keep them fed, take care of them. Carlisle and I will take care of everything else when we get home. Stick them in the guest house with a guard 24/7, just for now." Bella ordered. Jasper gave a confirming noise and the call was hung up. Carlisle chuckled against her collarbone and she gave a groan. This coven was going to kill her. She snickered at her own badly worded phrase and tugged at Carlisle's hair lightly because she could. "How was your rest?" She asked her mate. Carlisle's eyes sparkled as they looked up at her. 

Sometimes she couldn't help but think of how attractive he would be with red eyes but she never suggested it. She would bring up the fact that she would prefer a mixed diet eventually. As of right now, she was happy that he was happy. Carlisle kissed her gently, breaking her from her thoughts. She smiled down at him before giving a soft apology, which he brushed away.

"My rest was good, thank you for asking. Now come, we must get ready for the day."

{ . . . . . }

Jasper scowled at Edward as the two knocked shoulders again. Rosalie was rolling her eyes at her idiot brothers. Just because all three of them were dominant, they had to leave behind their house to hang around Seattle. For a rogue at that. But Bella had given her orders however so she wasn't going to argue. The two boys could knock it off though, before she made them knock it off. Edward moved to Rosalie's other side and she closed her eyes to count to ten. She missed Emmett but she knew that she would see him in a day or two.

"Rose, how are you doing?" Jasper asked softly. Rose raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. He's been able to feel her annoyance about the situation the entire time. "We're getting her tonight, I promise. We've been close and now that Edward has a good sense of her mind, there is no way we're not getting her." Jasper smiled at Rosalie, who simply nodded in return before looking back over the alleyway the newborn has been using as a home base.

It was ten p.m. in Seattle currently and they were simply waiting for the newborn to leave the alleyway. Jasper wanted to get home before sunrise tomorrow if they could help it. Thankfully they'd be running so it would only be about an hour after they got her. It took the girl two more hours until she walked out of the alleyway. Jasper slammed her with sleepiness and she collapsed on the ground. Edward hopped down and went to pick her up but gasped as a feeling of rightness slammed home. Jasper and Rosalie met eyes before swearing and hopping off of the roof.

Edward snarled at them as he cradled her close, his eyes a protective black. Jasper stood straight however and didn't back down. Rosalie gave Edward a look that had him breaking out from his instincts to whine as he sniffed at his mate. Jasper sighed softly before knocking Edward out as well. He needed to call mama. Rosalie waved off his offer to help as she picked the girl up and threw her into a fireman's carry. Jasper pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit one. Speed dial sure was helpful sometimes.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Bella asked. She was currently in Carlisle's office with him as he was going over paperwork. She had been too, using the other side of Carlisle's desk to do so. Her office was too quiet. Carlisle looked up to show he was listening to the conversation. There was another minute of silence that Bella had no time for. "Major." Bella snapped and Jasper finally answered her.

"We got the newborn, problem is that she's Edward's mate. Had to knock them both out." Bella closed her eyes. She was both happy for Edward and upset that he had to find his mate this way. "Rose is taking the girl and I got Edward. We're heading home to lock them in the guest house." Bella weighed the pros and cons of that before she gave a confirming noise. 

"Get them something to eat for when they wake up. I know you can handle a couple of bites, Jasper, but be careful." Bella warned. Jasper gave a purr before hanging up the phone. Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. Honestly, what a shit show. Especially since Carlisle and her weren't there to help them.

Carlisle kissed his mate's hand. "They will be fine, my love. Now come, let's get you brunch and then you can go bother Caius for the time being." Carlisle promised. Bella grinned and off they went.

{ . . . . . }

Bella watched in interest as Heidi brought three vampires in, she was assisted by Jane and Demetri. One was a red-head with curly hair, one was a brunette, those two were both white. The last was a black man with dread locks. She crossed her legs at her ankles as she sat up a bit more in her chair. This would be interesting. From Marcus' small noise beside her he also agreed.

Carlisle was on her left while Marcus was on her right. She felt safe, even with three strange vampires in front of her. She would be protected and she was happy with that knowledge. She was about to tell them to get on with it when the red head opened her mouth.

"You're majesties, why are we here?" She demanded. Bella barely held back a snort, the only thing helping her to keep it in was her training. The red head had some nerve on her.

Aro clicked his tongue before looking at the three in front of him. "For making a new born and letting her free in the Seattle area. She has killed many important people to the area with no help of controlling her until the Cullens got there." Aro said harshly before looking at us with gentle eyes. I smiled at him in response before glaring at the three in front of my mate and brothers. Peter walked into the throne room with Alec and Char behind him. He walked forward and I smiled because I had my personal guard here now. Peter stood behind my chair and put his arm on the back of it to better watch what was going on. Char stood to the side of me and I grabbed her hand, causing her to smile down at me.

"We didn't do anything like that!" The white male protested. I stood up, Char and Peter flanking me immediately. Everyone went quiet as I started walking towards them. "And just who are you, human?" The vampire demanded.

I smiled coldly at them. "I am Princess Isabella Cullen. You've allowed a newborn to attack my city, allowed her to kill important, high members of society. This can not stand. Aro, read them. Felix, Demetri, remove their heads. Burn the bodies but keep their heads. We can attach them to something else later." With that I turned to the door to leave.

No one stopped me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Rosalie deal with Edward and his new mate. Emmett tries his best to help because he's a soft boy. Bella just wishes she was home to help her sweet boys out. Alice is just kind of there.

Jasper deposited Edward on the bed beside where Rosalie laid the newborn. He weighed the pros and cons of going to steal from the hospital blood bank but managed to hold back the urge. He would just go and get a deer for them each or something, the newborn especially. He would need to start the newborn on the animal diet as soon as possible. He looked at Rosalie, who was scowling beside him before pushing her with his hand lightly. 

"Go to Emmett, Rose. I'll take care of them for the time being. Send Alice here, please." Rosalie nodded before running off. Jasper rolled his head around on his neck, preparing himself for dealing with a newborn after many years of peace. He woke Edward up first, keeping his hands in front of him to show that he wasn't a threat.

Edward sprang up and growled at Jasper before realizing who it was. "Jasper?" Edward asked in confusion, looking around. "Mine." He breathed as he set his eyes on the newborn beside him. Edward looked at Jasper and growled. Jasper sent him some calm and Edward shook out of it. "Oh this is going to suck." 

Jasper snorted at his brother's comment as he leaned his back against the wall. "Welcome to mate-hood, brother." Jasper said with a mean smile. "You think you can handle her if she wakes up?" Edward glared at him and Jasper snickered. He didn't forget the fact that Edward had been there for Esme, may hell be harsh on her soul, Rosalie, and Emmett all as newborns. He didn't have Jasper's experience, though few did, but he would be well off.

Edward scowled at Jasper's thoughts of Esme. She destroyed Carlisle before he met Bella. Esme had broken Carlisle's heart, mind, and spirit. The rest of the coven had figured him a lost cause when Bella walked into their house with Demetri and Jane by her side. She walked straight up to Carlisle and touched his face. Carlisle immediately wrapped her arms around her and didn't let her go for the next several hours. Demetri and Jane had both kissed her cheek before leaving her with them. It took Carlisle a while before he was back to himself again but with Bella by his side he was back to the charismatic, kind, loving man they had always known. Bella convinced them to move to Forks, Washington and now here they were.

Jasper woke up the newborn once Edward was sure he was ready to actually meet her. She was probably terrified about what was happening and confused too. Edward was wrapped around her tightly so her newborn instincts didn't kick in as strong because of the smell of his mate. Jasper heard Alice coming up and opened the door for her so she could come in. The newborn whimpered in fear but relaxed as Edward's scent came to her. She was emitting confused feelings and Jasper simply wanted to help her.

He wished mama was here to help them all. 

As soon as Alice walked into the room the newborn broke from Edward's arms to break into a defensive pose in the corner. Jasper cocked his head, just who turned this girl to train her enough to understand her instincts but didn't teach her how to hunt? He hoped mama was taking care of it. Edward growled at Alice, causing her to stop short. It wasn't often Edward got in an offensive mindset. Jasper just gave Alice a look, he only opened the door for her because he knew she would have come in either way. 

"Hey, kitten." Jasper greeted softly. The newborn whimpered and pressed closer to the corner. "It's alright, we're here to help. Do you remember your name?" Jasper hoped to hell she did because he really didn't want to have to deal with finding her identity. That shit took time.

"Bianca." She whispered, as she ducked her head a bit. "Bianca Johnson." She said firmly. Jasper smiled at her. It was good that she remembered her name. "I had a little brother." She whimpered. Jasper looked at Edward to see him looking terribly sad as he read her thoughts. He would get to that later. "I can read people." She said as she looked up. Jasper cocked his head and she narrowed her eyes at him. He watched as her feelings became one of determination and Edward darted to her side.

She flinched but then tucked into his side. He looked at Jasper and smiled. "She can control fire."

"I can manifest it too." Bianca said softly. Jasper smirked a bit, she would be a force to be reckoned with when she relaxed around them. Edward scowled at him because he heard Jasper's thoughts, but Jasper just sent soothing emotions. "Do you guys have powers?" She asked softly as she settled against Edward's chest. Jasper smiled as Edward flashed happy emotions before pulling her closer.

"Yeah, kitten, my name's Jasper, I can read and control emotions, which is how I put you to sleep last night. Edward there can read minds. Alice, my mate, can see the future. Our coven leader doesn't have powers but our mama does." Jasper smiled at that. Bella was a force to be reckoned with and the entire coven knew it. "We'll talk more, for now I think we should get you some food, how's that sound?"

Alice then pulled two thermoses from her bag and rolled them across the floor. Edward looked interested but knew they were for Bianca. "It's a mixture of human and animal blood, Bianca." She nodded and grabbed one of the thermoses. She opened it and started to take a sip of it. Her eyes flashed black and she started to growl at Jasper and Alice, all while cuddling into Edward's side. Her instincts recognized him as the dominant and she trusted him to take care of her. Edward snarled as Alice moved but Jasper just raised a brow. The other male settled down.

Jasper pulled Alice out of the room while he pulled out his phone. Hopefully he wouldn't be interrupting a meeting of mama's while he called her. He dialed her number as he stood outside the cabin. He smiled as his mama answered the phone with a bright greeting.

"Hello, Major! How was the trip from Seattle?" She asked teasingly. 

Jasper straightened up at her calling his rank. "It wasn't too bad, mama, I promise. We got Bianca to feed, a mixture of human and animal for now." Bella gave a happy noise at that and Jasper continued. "She can manifest and control fire, mama. She doesn't have great control of it yet from what I can tell." Bella hummed and Jasper knew she was thinking.

"Carlisle, would you send Benjamin a message to call me in a couple of minutes?" She asked. Jasper didn't focus on Carlisle's response because it wasn't his place. "Jasper, we'll be a day later than planned. Hopefully we can have Benjamin here by tomorrow but I doubt he'll get moving unless Amun is ready to go." She said with amusement. Jasper held back a snort. Bella really was something else. 

"Should we start Bianca on the animal diet?" Jasper asked. He didn't want to do it without Bella's or Carlisle's permission. 

"Wait until we get home. I have to go call Benjamin now, so behave, try not to kill Edward. He's running mostly on instincts right now." Bella teased. Jasper chuckled and promised not to before hanging up. It'd only be another three days until mama was home. 

He couldn't wait to see how she handled Bianca.

{ . . . . . }

Bella smiled as she spun in her chair. Carlisle had gone to get her an early supper so she was waiting in his office. The call from Jasper had been interesting to say the least. If Edward and Bianca decided to stay in their coven, Bianca would make for a good defense. Bella didn't know why the two would leave, Edward wouldn't walk out on Carlisle again unless it was for a good reason. She smiled as her phone rang with Benjamin's name popping up as well as a picture of them together.

"Benjamin!" Bella greeted excitedly. Benjamin laughed and said hello back, almost just as excitedly. "I have a proposition for you." Bella smiled. She lived for deals and propositions, it was one of the best things she learned in her training. 

Benjamin made an interested noise and Bella continued on, "I just received news that I know have a fire elemental vampire in my coven. If you fly to Italy, we'll pick you and your coven up to bring you to our place as guests. You'll have full access to my artillery when you're with us and you'll have our explicit protection." Benjamin went quiet. He would have to talk it over with Amun, which Bella already knew. She also figured Amun was listening into the conversation.

"Just while we are with you or after as well?" Benjamin asked her. Bella grinned wickedly. 

"If anyone comes after you, they will answer to the Cullen's, Benjamin. That is something no one wants to do. Now, do we have a deal?"

"We'll be in Italy by tomorrow." 

Bella hung up the call and looked up as Carlisle carried a tray of home made pasta in for her. She gave him a kiss and waved her phone in triumph. "Guess who got the Egyptian coven?" Bella asked teasingly. Carlisle looked at her fondly and gave her another kiss.

"I am going to say you." He smirked. Bella giggled and placed herself in his lap. "That easy?" Carlisle asked before putting his face in her neck. She pet through the hair on the back of his neck as she allowed him to breath her in.

"You know me, Carlisle. Edward's mate is part of the coven now and I'm willing to do what it takes to make her happy and comfortable." Carlisle thanked God everyday that this woman was his mate. She had saved him and he would never be able to repay her for that. "Let me eat and then we can call it an early night. We haven't used the shower to our full capability yet." Bella said with a huskiness in her voice that made Carlisle growl.

{ . . . . . }

Jasper looked up as Emmett came barreling towards him. Jasper held back a grin as he met him head on and wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist to pick him up and throw him. Emmett yelped and took down two trees before managing to get his feet under him and walking up to Jasper. He hugged his brother and then moved back to Rosalie's side, who just gave him a kiss. She was used to his antics by now and secretly loved every single one of them. Alice watched in fondness as Jasper turned to her, his eyes sparkling happily. He always loved to play wrestle with Emmett. She knew he missed Peter all the time but his brother was a nomad through and through. Although Bella had managed to convince Peter and Char to stay with them three months out of the year, usually in the summer when they went to Montana to their favorite house.

"Where'd you go, honey?" Jasper asked gently, tapping her forehead. Alice just smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Okay then, weirdo." Jasper teased. Alice mocked a gasp and shoved him lightly, causing Jasper to laugh. 

"Is it clear, Jay?" Edward asked from inside. It seemed he was asking verbally to help Bianca. Jasper always knew Edward would be a good dominant to his mate.

"Yeah, come on out, you two. It's just the coven here." Edward came out with his arm around Bianca's waist, her holding his hand as tight as she could without damaging him. Jasper looked at the two of them and debated letting Bianca into the house without Bella here.

Edward shook his head. "We just want to shower and get Bianca some more blood." Jasper nodded at that and smiled at the scared girl holding on to Edward. "Come on, love." Edward whispered softly, turning her towards the house. "We'll get you some food and then we can get you into a shower. Would you mind if Alice or Rosalie helped you?" 

"Which one is which?" Bianca asked, ducking her head in embarrassment. Jasper gave Rosalie a warning look and she scowled but held back her harsh comment that wanted to slip.

"Rosalie is the tall blonde while Alice is the pixie." Edward explained gently. He gave Rosalie a growl in challenge at her thoughts and Rosalie scowled as she kept her growl in. 

Jasper pushed calm at them both with a heavy sigh. He honestly understood why mates weren't allowed in Maria's army, as much as it pained him to admit that. "Go help Bianca in the shower, Alice, and don't overwhelm her." He ordered. Alice nodded softly and then gently led Bianca to their house. 

Edward stayed there with his arms at his side, starring challengingly at Rosalie. Emmett sank behind Rosalie when she gave a harsh growl. Jasper scoped out the area, only the guest house would be in danger, and honestly it needed an update anyway, as Bella has pointed out several times to Carlisle. He had simply shaken his head and told her they would talk about it later, which amused Jasper. Everyone knew that it would get renovated eventually. Bella wasn't the dominate mate between the two of them for nothing, even if she acted like the submissive.

"Try not to get too close to the house, okay? Bella would have our asses if we ruined her bay windows again." Jasper said dryly before looking at Emmett. "Come on, I'll bring you back to the house to play some video games while these two fight it out." 

"Last one there gets the broken controller." Emmett grinned before taking off. 

Jasper shook his head and looked pointedly between Rosalie and Edward. "Seriously, if I have to come intervene, you both are staying in pieces until Bella and Carlisle get back, understand?" He asked pointedly. They both nodded tightly and he sighed once more. He couldn't wait until he wasn't in charge anymore. With that he went back to the house to play video games with Emmett.

{ . . . . . }

Rosalie and Edward came back to the house several hours later, Rosalie was reattaching her arm, Edward was holding his neck where Rosalie had attempted to bite his head off at along with holding his foot as he hopped along. They had obviously lost their tension and animosity because they were helping each other get into the house to settle down on the couch. Jasper rolled his eyes at the two before going and getting some blood for them. They would need to actually hunt later but for now this would be enough.

Emmett settled beside Rosalie to help her heal while Edward looked pleadingly at Jasper, who sighed in annoyance before helping Edward attach his foot. They would get a verbal thrashing from Bella when she got here but for now they were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to consistently update this one but in all honesty I keep forgetting about it. Wish me luck. Is there a direction any of you want to see this story go in?


	5. Bella, Carlisle, and the Egyptians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Carlisle leave Italy for home with the Egyptian coven in the plane. Bella isn't amused when she gets home but Bianca attaches to them both immediately.

Bella stretched out her back as she rolled from the bed. Carlisle had woken her up to tell her that he needed to do some last minute paper work before running off. She had laid in bed for another hour, dozing lightly, before deciding to get up. She wanted to give everyone a good bye before they had to leave for the year. She always missed her family but she did call them frequently. She got dressed in jeans and one of Carlisle's t-shirts before waltzing into Marcus' office, where he was sitting at his desk, playing a game on his phone.

She walked to him and hopped up on the desk beside his hands. He smiled up at her and she squeezed his wrist gently. "I'll miss you," She murmured softly. Marcus hummed in agreement as he paused his game to give her his undivided attention.

"As will I, little one." Marcus agreed as he kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Now, do you wish for me to destroy you in a game of chess before you go?" He asked. Bella scowled and Marcus laughed at her expression. He knew she didn't play chess and enjoyed teasing her about it.

"I can see that I'm not appreciated, so I will go spend time with Caius because I don't feel as guilty being sassy with him." Bella announced before hopping off of the desk. Marcus was laughing as she left and Bella was glad that she could make him laugh once again.

Her visit with Caius was lively, filled with banter and harsh comments because they both knew that Caius was always sad to see her go. Bella was happy that she could make him relax. She showed it by playing with his hair absentmindedly as they sat on the couch together, arguing about a book Bella had leant him from her collection. Carlisle found them then and he simply smiled before sitting on the floor in front of Bella so she could play with his hair as well.

"This is nice." Bella commented and the vampires agreed, because it truly was nice.

Aro got a sticky note on his computer screen claiming that he needed to call her as soon as she landed because he missed her goodbye. With that they met Amun and his coven before getting on the jet. Carlisle was purring as Bella pet through his hair while she talked to Tia, Benjamin's mate. Amun, Kebi, and Benjamin were all talking amongst themselves and Bella was happy that they decided to come. She watched in amusement as Kebi jokingly slapped Amun's arm for something that he said. The two were wonderful together, even if they weren't each other's mates. Sometimes companionship was better than matehood.

"Where'd your thoughts go, love?" Carlisle asked into her ear. She just smiled and looked around, showing him without speaking. He nodded in understanding before going back into her neck. She smiled as his fangs pressed against her skin but he didn't break anything open. He wouldn't without her permission. He released a whimper when she tugged his hair and she held back her smile. He was a good boy.

"So innocent for me." She murmured, so only he would hear. He whimpered again and Bella let her smile be known. Tia flushed and looked away, so Bella apologized. She hated making people she liked uncomfortable. "How has business been, Tia?"

When the plane landed Bella smiled as she saw Rosalie there with Emmett and Jasper. She left Carlisle's arms to go and hug her coven. She started with Rosalie, who relaxed into the embrace instantly. Bella could tell that Rosalie had been tense and made a mental note to talk to her about it. She moved to Emmett, who gently swung her around happily. She laughed as it happened, well used to Emmett's version of hugs. He was a giant teddy bear. She approached Jasper, who tilted his head back to showcase his neck, a show that he saw Bella as higher than him, and relinquishing control of their coven to her again. She then pulled him into a tight hug and stroked down his neck to show that she was proud of him. 

"Major Jasper Whitlock, this is Amun, leader of the Egyptian coven." Bella introduced formally. Jasper straightened up at his title and nodded to Amun, who nodded back. "This is his wife Kebi. That is Benjamin and Tia." Jasper greeted them politely and Bella smiled fondly. "Now, let's go home, I miss my bed." Jasper snorted at that before opening the door to his truck for Bella to climb in with Carlisle right beside her. Amun got into the passenger seat while Kebi got into the back on the other side of Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett climbed into the jeep with Benjamin and Tia joining them.

"Emmett, please at least attempt to drive the speed limit." Carlisle said with his eyes closed as he kept his head on top of Bella's head. He heard Emmett whine and snickered to himself. "You as well, Jasper."

"Yes, Carlisle." 

{ . . . . . }

Alice met them outside the house, throwing her arms around Bella tightly before moving to hug Carlisle. Bella met Edward running at her with his full speed, her arms out and he scooped her up to hold her tightly without hurting her. She pet through his hair and kissed his forehead. She was content to stay with Edward, who obviously needed her soothing touch, but she pulled away when she saw the person who must be Bianca slowly walk out of the house.

"Did you guys feed the poor girl?" Bella asked teasingly as she moved to the newborn, who watched in curiosity. Why didn't this human smell appetizing to her? "Hello, Bianca, I'm Bella. I'm the leader of the coven. My mate is the blond over there, his name is Carlisle." Bella smiled sweetly to calm down the other girl. Carlisle watched fondly as Bella handled Bianca with no problems. 

"They fed me!" Bianca insisted. "And I've been very careful not to break anything."

Bella laughed at that. "Oh, love, that's okay. You're a newborn, it'll happen. As long as you don't destroy Rosalie's bags and shoes, it's okay. Come on inside, everyone. I'm assuming my coven kept the house clean?" Bella asked as she walked into the house. She shook her head in amusement as she could tell that the floor hadn't been swept in at least three days. "Honestly, you guys are vampires, it'd take you a couple of seconds to sweep the entire house." 

"We were a little distracted, mama." Emmett argued playfully. Bella snorted and pointed at the gaming console that wasn't in the right place, the same thing with the controllers. "Okay, I was playing a tournament and everyone else was busy." Emmett finally conceded. Bella laughed and gave Emmett's hand a squeeze to show that she wasn't angry. "Plus we had homework!" 

"You've been to school more times than I can count on my hands, Emmett McCarthy." Bella commented dryly, causing the entire coven to laugh, including their guests. "Sit down everyone, can we interest you in any drinks? We have both types of blood and some alcohol that I totally haven't tried." Bella smirked causing Carlisle to sigh at her, much to their guests' amusement. "Oh, hush, it's not too bad for me." Bella teased as she looked at her mate.

"I'm a doctor." Carlisle said dryly even as he got up to go to the drinks. "Just say what you want, we have a bit of everything imaginable." 

Bella called out about a screwdriver and Carlisle gave her a glass of pure orange juice in response. Bella smiled and sipped it anyway. Her mate had gotten it for her so she was gonna drink it. "Okay, now that everyone has something, I think Bianca and I should have a talk." Bella looked at the girl in question, to see her looking nervous. "It's nothing bad, sweetie. I also know that you've been having a difficult time and the ones that are here aren't that sympathetic. Been unanimated for too long." Bella teased her mate, who grumbled good naturedly. He was so happy that Bella was comfortable enough with a newborn in the room to tease them.

"Okay but in all seriousness," Bella stood up and looked to Jasper and then their guests. "Jasper will show you to your rooms. Usually we would have you in the guest house but there was a mishap and the building was knocked down," Bella said pleasantly. She watched from the corner of her eye as both Edward and Rosalie ducked their heads sheepishly. "I have to talk with Bianca and then after that we can get to training, if this works for you?" She asked Benjamin, who nodded with a smile. "Glorious. Carlisle, Bianca, Edward, march." 

She jumped on Carlisle's back as he walked past her and he grabbed her calves calmly. He was used to her by now and loved her the more for it, for allowing him close to her. Bella nuzzled into his neck and pet through his hair as he ran them towards the fallen guest house. Edward and Bianca were side-by-side but running behind Carlisle, showing that they looked up to him and her. She smiled into his neck and kissed it gently.

"Are we in trouble?" Edward asked once they were far enough from the house that the others couldn't hear. Bella didn't risk it and threw a shield up around them as well. "Mama? Carlisle?"

Bella bit her lip in thought. How would she explain this properly? Carlisle and she had talked about it but she wasn't exactly sure how to tell Edward. "Okay, first off you guys aren't in trouble. Bianca has been doing fabulously on her control and you're doing amazing to help her. Second of all there was a certain mishap with the Volturi." Bella looked to the side. She was still a bit sore that someone had gotten one up on her like that. "As in Aro's a bastard and sending out Jane and Alec at their earliest convenience." 

"Why are you telling us this?" Edward asked as he pulled Bianca closer to him protectively. Bella closed her eyes and then let out a groan. "Bella?"

"The fucking Romanians." Bella scowled as she looked off to the side. "They're getting restless and Aro worries for my safety, completely ignoring the fact that we have a baby here. Bianca, it doesn't matter your control, having two more vamps in our house is going to fuck you up." Bella informed the girl, who looked slightly fearful. "Honestly if I wasn't kicked from the gates of Heaven." Bella rubbed her eyes and then looked at Carlisle when he gave soothing noises. "I want you to stay close to Edward, as often as possible. If not Edward, then Carlisle, Jasper, or I, okay?" At the girl's nod Bella relaxed a bit.

"I need to feed." Carlisle said, breaking the slightly tense silence around them. Bella grinned at that and Bianca could swear the human's teeth was sharper than before. "Race you." With that Carlisle took off. Bella laughed and moved to kiss Bianca's and Edward's cheeks before disappearing before their eyes. 

Edward smiled apologetically at Bianca. "Come on, we'll go this way and I'll explain a couple more things about the family." Bianca nodded and let herself be dragged further into the woods.


	6. The In-Laws

Edward looked at Bianca, who was grinning as she ran. He was elated that this woman was his mate, but for some reason, he could feel that he was missing something. Bianca had mentioned it too, one night late at night where it was just those two together. He grabbed Bianca's hand, causing her to duck her head a bit before smirking over at him as she turned quickly and then jumped on his back. He laughed and sped up a bit. She giggled and played with his hair as they ran. As soon as he smelled a herd of deer he slowed down before letting Bianca's legs go. She was on the deer like a shot and he felt himself get aroused as he watched her. She growled softly as she drank before purring as she smelt his reaction to her. 

"Take what you need, baby. This might be a long conversation." Edward sat down on the ground and soon Bianca was cuddled into his side, purring all the while. He wiped the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth and gave her a gentle kiss. "Delightful." He praised, causing her to duck her head into his neck.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked wearily. Edward wrapped his arm around Bianca's waist and tugged her in closer. "Edward?"

He shook from his thoughts and smiled at her. "I wanted to let you know a bit of why Bella is as powerful as she is. Especially since you see her as human." At Bianca's confused noise, he smiled softly. "Bella is a fallen angel. She had ended up in Hell but managed to get to the surface. She felt a pull to Carlisle and she found him when we were in Chicago a couple of years ago." 

"God's real?" Edward held back his chuckle. Of course, that's where his mate's mind went. 

"Not in the sense that you think. He's apparently been gone for years. Mama was kicked out by her fellow angels and now she's with us. She doesn't have full access to her powers but what gifts she would have as a vampire she can get to right now. So the teleporting and the shields are about it as far as we can tell." Bianca nodded and Edward pet through her hair. "I want you to get another deer before we head back to the house okay?" He asked. She nodded and hopped up before going to getting her next meal.

Edward stood up and watched her again. He cocked his head and smiled as she threw herself into the herd. He was aroused and couldn't wait for her to press against his body. He ran his fingers through his hair and watched his mate. He jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and found Bella there with a small smile. He growled but Bella just raised an eyebrow. He put his head down in submission and Bella also relaxed.

"Carlisle and I are heading back to the house. You call if you need us okay?" Edward nodded and Bella turned to head back to the house. 

She might bring Carlisle up to their room while they had time.

{ . . . . . }

Bella looked at her phone and snickered at the scalding text from Aro for the note that she left instead of going to find him. Carlisle didn't look up from where his head was cushioned in Bella's lap. She typed with one hand as she stroked his hair with the other. "How should I text Aro back?" She asked. Her mate just hummed and continued to rest. Bella smiled to herself, her mate was too adorable sometimes, and hit send on the text she was sending to her brother.

She got a text from Jasper, asking if she could come down. She bit her lip before putting a pillow under Carlisle's head after she teleported to sit beside him on the bed. He twitched a bit but otherwise didn't react. Bella gave herself a mental pat on the back before heading out of the room. She closed the door behind her and moved to find where Jasper was. She guessed his office and wasn't even surprised when she found him there.

"Aw, you love me." Bella teased as she grabbed the pomegranate seeds sitting in a bowl on the desk. Jasper just shrugged, looking away sheepishly. Bella smiled and sat down on the space on the desk beside him. "What's up, Jasper?" Jasper felt a rush of love for his mother figure at that moment. She didn't assume anything was wrong because she knows that sometimes he just wants to talk. 

"How was your trip?" Jasper asked instead. 

Bella smiled and popped a seed into her mouth, letting the juices flow across her tongue as she thought of her answer. "Eventful as per usual. Had a lovely meeting, a wonderful torture session, and there's no better place for a shower like my rooms in my castle." Bella purred. Jasper snorted and ducked his head to laugh. "How did keeping Edward in line go?" Jasper laughed outright at that. Bella cracked a smile at the joy Jasper was feeling. Bella, as she did with everyone in the coven, relaxed him to a point that he couldn't believe. Even Alice couldn't get him this relaxed sometimes.

"I had a harder time with Rosalie, but that's not really surprising." Bella chuckled at that. She was aware that Rosalie had an issue with authority that wasn't her or Carlisle. Jasper usually tried to be as docile as possible so a lot of people don't remember that he actually was in the Southern Wars. He escaped the Southern Wars. She grabbed his hand all while popping another seed in her mouth with the other. "I missed you, mama," Jasper said softly as he put his head on her thigh. She stroked through his curls and smiled to the air. 

"I'm never going to be longer than a couple of weeks, Jay, you know that. Couldn't leave you kids to take care of yourself." She teased. He laughed again and then settled back on her leg. He closed his eyes and let his mind relax. Bella just shook her head. Her butt would eventually fall asleep but for now, she was okay. Honestly, being a pillow for vampires wasn't the worst thing in the world. If she wanted she could just teleport them both to a bed. She was content where she was.

She flipped her phone over to see that she had another text from Aro. It was just as scolding as before, he didn't like being ignored and was truly upset that she hadn't hugged him before they left. She promised to do so next time but hadn't wanted to interrupt his meeting. He sent back a pouting emoji and she shook her head with a bright smile. Her brother wasn't too bad. 

Alice practically floated into Jasper's office once Bella put her phone down. Bella raised an eyebrow at the other girl, who just smiled as she moved to kiss Bella's cheek. "Do you think you could call the school to let us stay home tomorrow?"

"Hmm," Bella thought. She knew Jasper would need to feed sometime tonight but otherwise there was no reason for them to miss school again. "No." She smiled as Alice whined. "I've already missed enough school, Aly-cat." Bella tugged on one of Jasper's hair gently and he grumbled as he settled his face further in Bella's lap. 

"We can stay home and you can go to school," Alice grumbled. She sounded annoyed but Bella knew she would still be ready to go tomorrow. She ducked out of the room after kissing Bella's cheek. Bella went back to her phone, getting a new score on her pool game. 

After a couple of hours and Bella's butt going numb, Jasper emerged from his doze. He purred and thanked her softly. Bella just rubbed his cheek with her thumb before getting down off of the desk. He hugged her gently before letting her go. She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. She moved to the kitchen with Jasper right behind her. She made herself a sandwich and grabbed Jasper a blood bag. She poured it into a cup and winked at Jasper as she pulled out orange juice and vodka. He chuckled silently and then started holding back laughter as she poured vodka into his glass and her own glass. She handed his to him and then took a sip of her own cup.

"Bella," Carlisle murmured as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled and he took the glass from her. She frowned and then pouted. He clicked his tongue and Bella smiled a bit. "I got called into work." That would explain why he was dressed in his khakis. Bella nodded and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll be back in time to make you breakfast." She purred at that and gave him another kiss.

"Be careful. Call me if you need anything okay?" Carlisle smiled in amusement but didn't argue as he left the house. Bella immediately picked up her drink again and took a long sip. Jasper looked at her in confusion but she waved him off. She was just a little nervous about his reaction to what was happening.

"I think he forgets that I literally am a demon." Bella smiled into her cup after her sentence. Jasper snorted beside her and when she turned to look at him she found his shoulders shaking with laughter. "I'm just saying! Telling me not to drink. It affects me just about as much as you." Jasper let out a full belly laugh at that and Bella couldn't help her amused giggle. She was glad she could get Jasper to relax around her. "Honestly. I'm a strong independent woman!" Bella insisted. That got Jasper using the counter for support as he tried to catch his unneeded breath. Bella looked up as Emmett came downstairs to see what the commotion was about and started to laugh as well. The big vampire looked so concerned and it made Bella lose it. 

"Mama? You good?" Rosalie called from upstairs. Bella gave a loud laugh again and then ended up on the floor, clutching her stomach. Oh, she loved these vampires. "I don't get it." She said as she walked downstairs. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes but didn't get up from the floor. "Mama?"

"Oh, I've never been better, honestly," Bella admitted. She was catching her breath and Emmett was watching her in confused amusement. "Everyone getting ready for school?"

"I'm with Alice, we should stay at home," Rosalie said as she looked at her nails. Bella rolled her eyes and groaned softly. "Fine. Alice, come help me do my hair!"

Bella got up and went to go change into a different shirt. She threw one of Carlisle's t-shirts on, tying the extra fabric and tucking it under. She shimmied into some jeans before throwing her jacket on. She threw her hair in a braid before heading back downstairs. She packed herself lunch, as well as packing some food for the rest of them to make them look more human, before jumping up on the counter to wait. 

Edward came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek as he settled beside her. "Hey, mama."

"What did you break?" Bella asked as she turned the page of her book. She heard Edward grumble but waited patiently. "Where's Bianca?"

Edward fidgeted and it struck Bella as such a human thing that she smirked. "She wanted to talk to you? Before you guys go to school. Also, could you call the school for me?"

"Need that perfect report card, Edward?" Bella asked even as she hopped off of the counter. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed the office number even as she walked up to the third floor to where Edward and Bianca's room is. Bella passed where Esme's room used to be and scowled at the door before she continued. "Hi! This is Carlisle Cullen." Bella said in a perfect Carlisle voice. "I just called to tell you that my son Edward will be sick today. No, the other kids didn't get it thankfully. I'm sure it's just a small bug. Thank you!" Bella hung up the phone just as she got to Bianca and Edward's room. She knocked on the door and entered when Bianca said it was okay.

The girl was called up into a small ball on the bed. Bella immediately threw up a shield so no one could hear what they were saying or read their minds. Bella sat down on the ottoman in front of the bed while mentally judging Edward for being old and getting an ottoman. At least it matched the rest of his room. Not that Bella had much room to judge, everything in her room was technically Carlisle's except for a couple of blankets she picked up cause they looked warm.

"What's up, little one?" Bella asked after a couple of minutes of silence. 

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this," Bianca admitted, looking away. "I'm so happy with Edward but I- the vegetarian diet is hard." Bella gave a thoughtful noise. She understood that from what Jasper had told her. "I don't know what to do." Bella hummed and looked towards the ceiling to floor windows. The forest looked amazing right now, a light drizzle coming down that made her want to walk outside. She always loved the rain. 

Bella smiled at Bianca. "Okay." She nodded. Bianca cocked her head to the side and Bella shrugged. "Drink human blood then." Bianca let out a confused whimper and Bella soothed her softly. "It's hard. If you don't think you can do it then don't."

"Are you really using reverse psychology on me?" Bianca asked with narrowed eyes. 

The fallen angel smiled and shrugged. "That depends. Is it working?" Bella grinned at Bianca's annoyed expression. Her expression signified that it was working. "You've only been doing it for a couple of days. Give it time. Jasper has been struggling since the sixties but it gets better." 

"He's been struggling since the sixties?" Bianca repeated loudly. Bella snickered a bit but then smiled at the young vampire. "Why the fuck would you do that to yourselves?" Bella moved to the bed and Bianca scooted over so they could sit side-by-side.

"When Carlisle was turned he vowed to never hurt a human. He hasn't fed on a human since." Bella said softly. "He became a doctor to help heal, he doesn't experience blood lust very often." Bella closed her eyes, a rush of pride for her mate flowing through her. "It's a mixture of pride and strong-headedness. I know you can do it, but if you can't then don't." 

Bianca whispered the thing that was really bothering her. "You guys would still accept me?"

"You're family now, sweetie, there is nothing that would make us not accept you," Bella said as she wrapped a wing suddenly around Bianca. The young vampire should feel afraid but she could only feel safe. "Now, I have to go get ready for school. You and Benjamin are going to train and Edward is going to get way too protective so you'll probably fight." Bianca smiled a little at that and Bella giggled. "I swear that was a joke. Well, not about Edward being protective." Bella squeezed Bianca and then got off of the bed.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Of course, sweetie, I'm glad I could help."

{ . . . . . }

Bella looped her arm through Jasper's arm as they walked into the school. Rosalie and Emmett walked in front of them, looking hot as hell. Alice was on Jasper's other side, holding his hand, and Bella couldn't help but giggle. She knew they looked badass and hot by the way that everyone was staring at them enviously. Bella had her hair flowing down today, something she didn't do very often. She was wearing skinny jeans and a crop-top with her leather jacket overtop. She felt amazing today, something that didn't happen very often.

Bella hummed softly as she moved to Emmett's side. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "You wanna give me the answers for the English assignment?"

"Bella," Jasper said in exasperation. 

She grinned back at him and then looked to Emmett again. "I'll let you destroy me in three wrestling matches, big man." Emmett grinned and nodded. The two shook on it and Emmett swung his backpack down so he could give Bella his English assignment. Jasper was in the background, rolling his eyes because the fallen angel could have done that without Emmett's answers. She knows all languages after all, as well as Enochian. The blond just shook his head and gave up.

"Alright, kids, let's go to school." With that Bella turned back to the hallways and went off towards her advanced chemistry class. 

She sat down and was soon approached by Mike Newton. "Hello, Mike, can I help you with something?" Bella asked as she brought her feet up on the chair beside her before looking at Mike again.

"Um, I just- I was wondering if-" Bella hid her amusement. This boy had guts and she couldn't wait for him to finally say what he wanted. "Would you go to prom with me?" 

Bella smiled at him politely but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mike, but I hadn't planned on going to prom this year. You could ask Jessica though, she really enjoyed the homecoming dance." Bella insisted. Mike just nodded and walked away. She looked down as her phone vibrated and saw a text from Jasper.

'Breaking all the boys' hearts, mama?' 

'Only when they try to take me from my mate.' Bella sent back and could practically see Jasper trying to hide his shaking shoulders from laughing. She sent another text. 'They could just be smarter about it and I might actually think about it.' This time she could feel Jasper's amusement pushed at her and she held back a giggle.

She didn't have Carlisle by her side but maybe she'd be okay for the rest of the day. Honestly, going to school was stupid.


	7. Training Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin starts to work on Bianca's power of controlling fire while Bella is busy trying to keep Jane and Alec in line.

Bella walked into the house and threw her backpack on the floor by the door. She would end up cleaning it later anyway so she left it there. She found Edward at the piano while the Egyptians sat around talking softly. Bianca was in the living room, curled up in a small ball to keep herself in control while she talked with everyone. Bella smiled at the sight and plopped down next to Bianca, who relaxed into her side. 

"How has your side of the world been, Amun?" Bella asked. Soon the two were talking politics and business with Tia entering the conversation every once and a while. The conversation dwindled after an hour and Bella looked to Bianca, who was now relaxed enough that she had released all of her limbs to sit normally. "You ready to get training?"

"Um." Bianca hesitated but then nodded. 

Benjamin grinned a bit and stood up, Tia following after him calmly. Amun and Kebi got up together, seemingly to be communicating silently. Bella stood up, grabbing Bianca as she went. Edward followed silently and Bella smirked. She brought them to the clearing they usually play baseball in and then set up a shield. She locked Edward in a shield as well as Tia, just as a precaution. Tia gave a knowing nod. She was aware that she would freak out if Benjamin got hurt and knew that Bella could prevent anything bad from truly happening.

"Jasper." Bella said evenly. Jasper emerged from the same exit they took to get into the clearing with Rosalie right behind him. She cocked her eyebrow at the blond, who shrugged and put herself beside Bella. "Whenever you're ready, Benjamin." Bella settled on the tree, the shields weren't draining her right now so she wasn't too concerned. If either Tia or Edward freaked out and tried to break down the shields, then there would would be a bit of strain. She wondered where Carlisle was and sent out a quick text. Then she settled back to watch the fire show.

Bianca did extremely well, all things considered. Bella wondered what exactly the red-head and her mate had been thinking when turning a new born, only to teach her how to defend herself and use her powers. She was once again talking to Amun in the living room, discussing something in Egyptian that no one from her coven could understand. Emmett had to hide his surprise when Amun let out a booming laugh while Bella simply giggled. Kebi, who was reading beside Amun, also giggled. 

Carlisle walked into the house, looking exhausted for a vampire. Bella looked at him and raised an eyebrow before saying something in old Latin. Carlisle responded, looking a little better with just her one sentence. Edward came downstairs and gave Carlisle a concerned look. That pushed Bella off of the couch and to her mate's side. Carlisle closed his eyes once Bella touched his cheek with her hand. 

Bella set up a shield around them and gave Carlisle a soft kiss. "Go take a shower and then I want you to come back down here. I'll get you a drink and then you can relax on my lap." Carlisle nodded and then Bella let him go. He slowly climbed up the stairs and Bella moved towards the kitchen. She looked at Edward and he moved to her side. She set up a shield around their heads and he whispered what was wrong. Bella frowned and started to make Carlisle his drink. Edward left back to his room and Bella finished getting everything she promised to her mate. 

Kebi looked up when Bella came back into the room. She gave a concerned look and Bella sighed softly as she sat down. Amun asked what was wrong and Bella puffed up her cheeks.

"Just lost one of the other doctors of the hospital, car accident. Too many injuries for even Carlisle to heal. The two were close." Bella shrugged lightly as she looked at Carlisle's phone that was ringing. It read Sheriff but she just let it go to voicemail. If it was important he would call again. 

"Do you wish for us to leave?" Kebi asked. Bella smiled at the thoughtfulness but shook her head in disagreement. Kebi nodded and settled back into Amun's side. "May I ask why?"

"Carlisle thrives on people around him, always has. It's become a thing that if everyone is home, unless we really need some alone time, that we just sit in the living room and be close." Bella explained. As she said the last of her words the shower turned off and everyone of the Cullen coven was in the sitting room, Bianca included. Alice sat beside Bella and the fallen angel just pet a hair through Alice's hair calmly. "You are welcome to join of course." Bella smiled at them, causing Amun and Kebi to relax a bit more. 

"You are close." Benjamin remarked as he came in from outside with Tia. "Closer than any coven I have ever seen."

Jasper chuckled at that and tipped his head in acknowledgment. "You should see us when all of the coven is here."

"You are missing some members?" Tia asked curiously.

Emmett laughed at that and nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. It's rare that our other members are here though, they prefer the nomad life. Bella convinces them to come up for a while to stay." Bella smiled at the thought of her "guards." She always missed them when they were gone and wished they would settle with them for longer every year. Though Alice might kill Peter by the end of it if that happened. Char and Rosalie got along almost too well, causing trouble everywhere they go together. Then she thought of Garrett, someone she had met years ago and could never seem to keep in touch with. He showed up when he wanted to show up but he always had a place in their coven.

"All of them fought with the Major." Bella mentioned as she closed her eyes to tip her head back against the couch. Alice cuddled closer and hummed happily as Bella scratched across her scalp. She loved when she got to cuddle Bella. She was always so warm. "All loving bastards though." Bella smirked at Jasper's snort and sent him her amusement. He snickered again and then started reading his book. Emmett was busy on his GameBoy and Rosalie was reading a magazine. Alice was just basking in the attention while Edward and Bianca seemed to be talking amongst themselves. 

Carlisle came downstairs and curled up into Bella's side. Rosalie got up and went to go fix Carlisle his preferred drink. She came back and kissed Carlisle's forehead as she went. Bella thanked Rosalie softly because she had forgotten to get the drink. Carlisle ducked his head into Bella's neck as he put his full weight on her. She huffed out the air left in her lungs but took the boulder-like weight. Bella pet through his hair as he relaxed. 

"Car crash on main street? That hasn't happened in any of the time we've been here." Bella remarked quietly. Carlisle whimpered a bit but then nodded his head in agreement. "Who caused the crash?"

"Tyler from school." Edward said. Bella nodded and scratched Carlisle's scalp as he whined a bit. "Sorry, Carlisle." Carlisle waved him off and Bella looked at the Egyptian's apologetically. They just smiled at her so she figured that it was okay that this was happening. Bella grinned a bit as Carlisle relaxed enough to start purring so she started rubbing his scalp instead of scratching it. 

"Well, personally I hope he get's vehicular manslaughter calls." Bella said brightly. Rosalie choked on her drink and Bella started cackling. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Rose." Bella looked down at Carlisle, who was silently laughing just the smallest amount. Bella continued to pet through his hair and give soothing noises. He really was the sweetest. 

Bella's phone rang and she ignored it in favor of keeping Carlisle calm. Then Carlisle's phone rang but Bella once again ignored it. Then Jasper's phone rang, he actually answered the call and everyone turned to look at him as he put the phone of speaker. It was Jane, explaining how they were almost to the house. Bella cursed as she rolled out from under Carlisle and Alice to put a shield up around Bianca. She then continued to the the door and set up a protective shield around the Egyptians. They sent her thankful looks but didn't say anything. 

"Mama?" Emmett asked softly. Bella waved him off as she opened the door. She didn't like any of her coven getting in between the Demon Twins as she jokingly called them. They usually were sweet but with the Egyptians and the newborn in the house, she didn't trust their need to protect each other by any means. "Why are they coming?"

"Romanians have been pushing more and more recently. Aro doesn't think we can deal with ourselves even though I have told him repeatedly we can. He sent Alec and Jane because they're technically his strongest guards."

"And obviously because we're your favorite." Alec said as he appeared on the porch. Bella rolled her eyes and turned on her heal to walk back into the house.

This was already a messy day, she just hoped it didn't get any worse.

Bianca's eyes were black with newborn rage but she stayed in her spot with Edward holding her hand tightly. The Egyptians were relaxed inside of her shield and seemed content to watch what was happening. Jasper had Alice in his lap while Emmett was under Rosalie. She was petting his hair with one hair and reading her magazine with the other. Bella sat down on the couch, only to have her mate's head in her lap again. She pet through his hair as she started up another conversation with Tia about her business. Alec and Jane left the house to scope out the territory and Bella could finally relax.

This was going to be a couple of stressful months, she could already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way shorter than earlier. I really want to bring this story to a peak but any ideas/things you want the characters to do?


	8. 14 Vamps and a Fallen Angel, Sounds like the Beginning of a Bad Joke

Bella was going to kill Edward if he didn't calm down. Bella is also pretty sure that Bianca is going to kill Edward if he doesn't calm down. She's had to throw up privacy shields around their room now because they've gotten into arguments about how protective Edward is. Bianca is a newborn, yes, but she honestly has excellent control. She became quick friends with both Jane and Alec, which caused Edward to become exceedingly protective. Bella cursed the idea of Thanksgiving break coming up, rubbing at her temples already. Honestly going to school was a break compared to listening to Edward growl all day.

"Fucki- Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen!" Bella yelled from where she was sitting in the kitchen with her book and coffee. The growling stopped and she sighed in relief. "Go hunting. My dad." Bella grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Jasper, kitchen. Bianca, kitchen." The air moved in the house as the vampires did as she ordered. She heard Alec snickering from upstairs and pushed him off his bed with a reverse version of her shield. His yelp made her smile. She also heard Benjamin chuckling but did nothing, he was an amused outsider, Alec was part of the problem.

"Hey, mama." Jasper kissed Bella's cheek before he sat down at the table, looking so human that Bella had to roll her eyes. "What can I do for ya?"

"I'm gonna need you to rip Edward up." She then turned to look at Bianca. "I'm having Jasper rip your mate up before I go nuts." Bianca looked terse for a second before nodding in agreement. "Honestly, as soon as your third mate shows up Edward better calm the fuck down." 

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Amun asked as he walked into the kitchen. Bella looked at him with such annoyance in her eyes that he couldn't help but laugh softly. "I see." His eyes were bright red and Bella had to say that he looked smashing. If she wasn't happily mated, damn. Maybe she could convince Carlisle for some fun with Amun. Bella shook her thought process away when Jasper choked on the air he didn't need to breathe.

Bella looked at Amun again and sighed heavily. "No. How do you deal with over-protective coven mates?" Amun was hit with a realization that Bella, while old, still hadn't dealt with things he has. She has only been on Earth for around fifty years after all. She has only been with the Cullens for twenty of those. 

"You're dealing with it better than I have," Amun admitted as he sat down at the table between her and Bianca. Bella pouted and turned back to her coffee. Carlisle had the release of getting to go to the hospital and doing things he loved. Bella was stuck dealing with the coven mates like the children they acted sometimes. "I once left Bennu ripped up for several days because she would not stop charging at Kebi."

Bella nodded at that and then turned her thoughts to what exactly she should do. She had tried to talk to Edward, it just didn't seem to get through his thick skull. She let her wings out to stretch them and relieve some tension building up in her body. She felt a rush of lust and gave Jasper a confused look but his eyes just flicked to Amun. Bella held back a smile and nodded her head in agreement. "How long did you leave her like that?"

"Only a couple of days. She learned pretty quickly." Amun snorted. Bella gave a hum of consideration and looked to Bianca, who just nodded in agreement. She was tired of Edward being so protective of her. Just because she was the submissive didn't mean that she couldn't defend herself, her fire powers and the training she and Jasper did have proven that.

Jasper stood up with a grin and headed out of the house. He usually got along with Edward but his emotions have been setting Jasper off more and more recently. He could appreciate some peace without draining Bella at all. He would take care of Edward away from Bianca cause he didn't want to hurt her at all and hearing your mate being ripped apart was one of the worst things. Bella threw her head back, showing the trust she had within the vampires in the room, and groaned loudly. 

She pulled out her phone and texted Carlisle. *I had enough of Edward, Jasper is dealing with him now.* He sent back a frown but nothing else, signifying he wasn't happy with the decision but also knew it was the easiest decision. She tossed her phone on the counter and then stretched her wings out again. Rosalie came in from the garage while Emmett came down from his room. He kissed Rosalie and then Bella's cheek before settling at the kitchen table. 

"Eddie's gone for a minute?"

"Couple of days. I'll be surprised if he still doesn't growl. If I have to rip out his jaw I'm gonna be even more pissed." Bella grumbled as she put her head down on the table. Rosalie snickered and sat down in Emmett's lap. She patted Bella on the back and Bella sighed. She hated hurting any of her family members but she was on the line of castrating Edward herself if he didn't stop. "I'm getting really tired of him." Bella rubbed her eyes and Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the very human action. When Bella had first fallen she had been human but she remembered everything once she had found her angelic grace. That's why she still talked with Charlie Swan, she had been best friends with Charlie's grandpa, making her an honorary Swan. 

"I'm gonna go hang out with Charlie at the station. Don't destroy the house. Alec, come with me. Jane, hold down the fort with Jasper when he gets back. Protect the Egyptians at all cost." Bella said evenly as she left the house. Alec ran past to open the car door for Bella and she sighed as she slipped into the driver's seat. He ran around to get in the passenger seat and off they went. 

Bella walked into the police station with Alec at her side, she walked through the building with nods to everyone she recognized. She walked into Charlie's office when seeing it empty and sat down heavily in one of the chairs across from her honorary grandson. "Test the gun theory, Charlie." Bella insisted as she slammed her head on the desk. Charlie snickered and Alec regarded the man across from him curiously. "Alec, this is Charlie, I grew up with his grandpa when I crawled from Hell," Bella said into the desk. Alec made an acknowledging noise. "And now Charlie's son is coming up to live here in a couple of days. I'm posing as his twin sister because we look similar and no one remembers the fact that Charlie only had one child." 

"Speaking of, can I have help changing his room around?"

"What time do you get off?" Bella asked as she peeked her head up. She had time but figured it would be easier to go shopping with Charlie. "You better be getting off at three, Charles Swan." 

"I am!" Charlie insisted. It was ten to three and as long as something didn't come up he was officially off the clock. Bella pointed at him threateningly, which caused Charlie to pout. He wasn't that much of an overworking man. He just . . . took a couple of extra hours if they needed the help. Which they usually did. "You get to make me supper then," Charlie grumbled as he went about packing up his things. Bella grinned and kissed Charlie's cheek before she skipped out of his office. 

"You ride with Charlie, Alec. I need him protected at all costs." Bella ordered. Alec climbed into Charlie's passenger seat while Bella got into her driver seat. Charlie came walking out five minutes later, scowling at something. Bella drove away first, heading to Port Angeles to go shopping.

She honestly couldn't wait to see Josh again. 

In Bella's words, the bedroom looked perfect for a teenage boy. The walls were a light grey color while the bedspread was a dark blue with matching pillowcases. There was a desk with a computer, dark mahogany that matched the bed frame, and the lamp matched the bedspread. There was a cactus on the windowsill which Bella hoped would remind him of Arizona. Charlie hugged her and then fixed the bedspread. Alec was watching with a confused tilt to his head but never commented. 

"I gotta go, Charlie. Carlisle gets off work in a couple of minutes." Charlie nodded but seemed to pout. "Come over for supper, I want to cook for someone more than myself for once." Bella insisted. Charlie smiled and went to get his coat while the other two walked out after him.

The food was amazing and Charlie wasn't afraid to say that. Bella blushed and then groaned as Edward growled from his place in the basement. Carlisle looked amused, just the smallest amount, but continued his conversation with Amun. Alec snickered from his room again until Jasper threatened to make the other vampire shut up. Emmett laughed loudly from his room while Bianca giggled from her and Edward's room. Rosalie came in from the garage, her hands covered in oil while her face was streaked in it. Alice came from where she had been hunting, not a drop of blood on her. Benjamin and Tia were tucked away in their room, talking among themselves, while Kebi was talking with Jane in her room. 

"Edward, shut up. I will gag you, don't test me." Bella ordered. The vampire head in the basement whined while Bianca let out a small whimper. "Sorry, sweetheart!" Bella said evenly, showing how long she's lived with vampires. 

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. This was going to a rough couple of days.


End file.
